fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar is a fight fought between Dragon Slayer Mages of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, and Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, Tempester and Torafuzar. Prologue Having defeated Jackal, Lucy finds herself in a danger from multiple Demons and thus, Natsu, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel rush to her aid against Tempester, Keyes, Silver and Torafuzar. While Silver transports Gray to another location, Tempester initiates his Curse, creating multiple tornados. However, this is proven to be ineffective against Gajeel, who rushes to attack the Demon, but is intercepted by Torafuzar. The Fairies are seemingly at a disadvantage as Natsu is unable to strike Keyes and all three Mages are then pushed down by their opponents' attacks. Not even this dampens their determination as Fairy Tail Mages get up, with the Demons stating that this is just a beginning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 2-10 Battle The battle heats up, with Natsu dodging Tempester's attack just to strike back, however, the Fire Dragon Slayer's attack is effortlessly blocked by the Demon. At the same time, Gajeel keeps exchanging blows with Torafuzar, until he and Natsu attempt to grab their respective opponents and throw them against each other, but, with the use of his Curse, Tempester stops this plan and Natsu and Gajeel are the ones to be thrown into a wall. Worried, Lucy attempts to help, but Natsu reassures her, telling her to rest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 8-12 Both Natsu and Gajeel then simultaneously attack their opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 7 However, Natsu's attacks do not seem to have much effect as Tempester instantly retaliates, while Gajeel and Torafuzar compliment each other for their prowess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 2-3 After Juvia defeats Keyes, both sides decide it's time to get serious as Tempester and Torafuzar enter their Etherious forms, while Natsu and Gajeel activate their Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and Iron Shadow Dragon Mode respectively. The two Dragon Slayers briefly argue about who is stronger until they decide to make a bet - whoever defeats their enemy first will get a song from the loser. Determined to be winners, both Natsu and Gajeel strike the Demons simultaneously and then proceed to overpower them with a barrage of attacks, much to Torafuzar's shock. His surprise soon changes into fear as Natsu casts Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade against Tempester while Gajeel blasts Torafuzar away with his Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar. However, still determined to win their bet, Natsu and Gajeel proceed punching each other, shocking both the Demons as well as Lucy who has been watching the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 7-17 Aftermath The Dragon Slayers continue to argue, much to Lucy's frustration who scolds them for that. As Natsu and Gajeel each claim that they will be the first to beat their opponents, Torafuzar interrupts the quarrel, claiming that they will be the ones to win and unleashes Tenchi Kaimei, filling the area with black water. Gajeel soon finds out that the water is poisonous and with Lucy, Juvia and Natsu already unconscious, he faces Torafuzar alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 2-8 References Navigation